dreamy_trinity_precurefandomcom-20200213-history
Fly! Loving Pretty Cure!
''Fly! Loving Pretty Cure! belongs to Tamashi Hikari. Ask permission from her to edit this page or any of her other pages. Grammer mistakes or category mistakes are notified in the *Summary Box* after you are done editing.'' Thank You~ ❤ is an adaption of the Pretty Cure series produced by Toei Animations. This series is both created and directed by Tamashi Hikari. This is created in Tamashi Animations with the 7th installment in the branch, NikoNiko TV. It replaces Shining Love Pretty Cure! in its official timeslot. It centers around 4 cures and a fairy cure as they save the world and Cure Luna from villains that attack the kingdom of Souler. The main motifs of the series is rainbows and hearts. There are a total of 50 episodes. Story Fly! Loving Pretty Cure! Episodes Kokawa Miwa is in her last year being a junior high student in Himari Junior High. She has the dream to be an author or TV director on earth, until she noticed immigrants coming to earth from a strange place.Two alternate dimensions were on war for many years, one hating on each other for friendships and other government problems. The war got more dirty when the dimension of Souler was losing the war, with most of everyone losing the power from them to the dimension of Katsutoshi. This causes most of the civilians to move to Earth, including this small floating being, called a fairy. Miwa soon meets the small fairy named Night, that came with the other immigrants because of the war. She tells that Earth is the next to be attacked so the rest of the Souler immigrant's power is taken away from them. Miwa thought the story was a bit far fetched, but wants to help the immigrants. The two soon encounter a man Gloom, that start to take strange power from one of the immigrants that was with Miwa and Night at the time, and creates a monster from the power. The monster chases them around until Miwa saw the immigrant, knowing that she needs to help it and others. Because her determination to save the immigrants, she soon becomes the pink cure of loving power, Cure Spinal. She defeats the monster and helps the immigrant again. Now, she has to find other members to defeat the dimension to help the immigrants and save their dimension and currently her's. It's soon revealed later that Night was sent by a cure named Cure Luna, to find her teammate that moved with the immigrants and became Miwa's best friend, Cure Goddess. Characters Pretty Cure : She is a tranquil girl at 13 years of age. She is the second cure to be born, but is the leader of the group. She is a little quiet but is a good friend to people. Because of her being quiet and serene, she gets bullied and abused a lot by people. She has been really good friends with Nikkomiya Bara when Bara moved to Earth. Her dream is to be a book author or TV Director. She transforms into the pink pretty cure, . : She is a silly girl at 12 years of age. She was the first cure beside Luna, being her partner. Then Bara had to move while keeping her secret from her new friend, Miwa. Because of being very crazy, people think that she is insane to talk to, and only her friends can only stop her. Bara's dream is to be an animator, and her dad is a famous detective that tries to find the cure's identities. She transforms into the blue pretty cure, . : She is a bashful girl at 13 years of age. She is third cure to be born. She is one of the most beautiful girls in school, making every boy in school want her as theirs. Though being flattered by all of it, Moe rather be with the boy that she has been attached to. She becomes really good friends with Bara and Miwa when she sees them get bullied. Her dream is to have many friends than boyfriends. She transforms into yellow pretty cure, . : She is a rugged girl at 16 years of age. She is the fourth to be born. She was sent with by Cure Luna to find the girls and help them defeat the monster. She is very intelligent and is one of the smartest girls in school that people go to when in trouble with their homework or school work. Kai becomes good friends with Bara because of being Luna's partner, and dreams of being like Luna. She transforms into the red pretty cure, ,. : She is a positive fairy/girl at 13 years of age. She is the fifth cure to born, and is a mouse-like fairy. Earlier in the season, she was a joyful fairy that wanted nothing more but being a good friend and helper to the cures, until Kai and Warmth came along. She though she was all alone until she was attacked and became a cure like everyone else. She has a human form when she becomes a cure, named . Her dream is to be helpful to both people in school, and her team, though being really clumsy. She transforms into the green pretty cure, Mascots : She is a cat-like fairy that is very selfish and uncivil when she first met the cures and Night. Then later when Night became Cure Splash, she saw the way she treated, and helps all the cures, including Splash. She tries to help by attacking with a special power, but only used for distractions. She can turn into a human, but only for a couple hours a day because of her power not being strong yet. Her power gets stronger as the season goes on. Villains : He is the main antagonist of the series. He is very selfish, and hates everyone and everything, including his henchmen. He wants everything, including the pretty cure defeated, and peace and quiet. If he doesn't get what he wants, he throws a fit, which the henchmen gets tired of. : He is the first villain to appear, and attack the cures. Gloom is also the main commander in the group of villains. He is very tempted to destroy things, and loves to see destruction every where he goes. Before, he was Cure Luna's right hand man, until he saw that Goddess took his spot in being her partner. He then joined the villains, making his #1 target being Bara. He is purified by her. : She is the second villain to appear, and attack the cures. She is very picky of what she looks like and who she likes. Her main target is Moe because of her natural beauty that attracts boys to her. Blight is jealous and tries to get the boys to her, including Moe's real boyfriend. She gets purified by her. : He is the third villain to appear, and attack the cures. He is very handsome, and loves flirty with every girl, including Blight, which she doesn't like. He especially likes girls that are rugged, which is where he likes Kai. But she doesn't like him back, so he attacks to have her. He gets purified by her. : She is the fourth and final villain to appear, and is the last to fight. She is the youngest and was a fairy just like Warmth and Night. She loves seeing the world in darkness, because of what she saw before she went evil. She was Night's best friend, called Light, and they did so much together. The war then started, with Light being taken and gets brain washed, making her hate Night. She get purified by her. Supporting Characters : She is the previous cure that was Bara's partner. She was the one who sent Night then the other two to the cures. She is emotionless though inside she is very scared and gentle to people around her. She gets really happy when she comes to the cures and reunites with Goddess. In the real world, she is known as . : He is Moe's boyfriend and one of the supporting characters of the show. He is very protective and violent, for his friends, including Moe. He stands with her to know the other boys that she has him, with Moe quiet. He is evil for episodes 24 and 25, but is purified by Moe because of love. Movie Exclusive Characters Items * Heart Locket: It is the main transformation items the cures use. * Rainbow Stickers: They are collectables that help them with other transformations and attacks. * Super Crowns: They are first upgrade devices for the cures transformations. * Marvel Crowns They are second upgrade devices for the cures transformations. * Love Locket: It is a transformation device used by Luna, and was once used by Goddess as well. * Rainbow Scepter: It is the main weapon that the cures use, except Splash. * Rainbow Harp: It is the main weapon that Splash uses. * Super Scepter: It is the weapons in the first upgrade for the cures, except Splash. * Super Harp: It is Splash's weapon in the first upgrade. * Marvel Scepter: It is the weapons in the second upgrade for the cures, except Splash. * Marvel Harp: It is the weapon in the second upgrade for Splash. * Love Scepter: It is the weapon that Luna uses, and was once used by Goddess as well. Locations : It is main setting where the cures live. : It is the main hometown of the cures. : It is where the cures go to for school. : It is where the villains live. : It is the setting where the immigrants lived and moved away from. Movies : TBA : TBA Merchandise Fly! Loving Pretty Cure! Merchandise Trivia Gallery